Since pregnant women with gestional diabetes are profoundly insulin resistant and have a postprandial hyperglycemic and hyperinsulinemic response to meals, we are studying whether or not the type of carbohydrate in an isocaloric breakfast meal can influence the postprandial plasma glucose, insulin, triglyceride, free fatty acid, and glycerol response. We are also studying the impact of excursions in plasma glucose on the fetal "sleep wake" cycles. Patient accrual has been slow. We have now collected useable data on eight women and have submitted an abstract of our work for presentation at the American Diabetes Association, 1996. We were able to demonstrate a significant increase in one-hour postprandial plasma glucose response to the meal which contained bran flakes as the primary carbohydrate source. This meal also elicited a 5- fold increase in insulin over fasting as compared to a 3.5 fold increase for the other two meals tested.